


The Butterfly of Steel

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Clothes cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Fear Play, Foot play if you squint really hard, Kink Negotiation, Knife Play, Mild Blood, Minor appearance from the other girls, Oral Sex, it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex and Kelly engage in: Kink Negotiation which leads them to experience a rather intense scene that involve a butterfly knife and Alex's skill with it.It seems all those Thursday Morning Knife Practice paid off after all.I chose not to use Archive Warnings because I honestly don't know if this qualify as violence. If you have additional tags hidden, PLEASE read them before reading this fic.





	The Butterfly of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I only had time to edit this a little bit. So, there might be some mistakes left in there. Also, I'm going to hell.

Kelly is laying back in bed, staring at the ceiling, her hair tied back in the messiest bun ever. Alex is holding a pillow to her chest, curled in on herself, her chin touching on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Both women are naked, the covers fell off the bed over an hour ago, only silence stands between the two lovers.

Alex’s eyes are closed, appreciating every second of the quiet moment, every beat of her own heart, the fatigue slowly settling into her body, from the day, from the pleasant physical exertion that just ended. She’s also listening, to Kelly’s breathing and her movement and anything she might decide to say, when the silence finally breaks. 

Kelly waits for a few more minutes, the room cools enough so that she wants to seek warmth, instead of recovering their long-lost sheets and comforter, she slides toward Alex. Just like that, like two puzzle pieces, they’re spooning, pressing against each other.

Alex is the big spoon, this time, kissing every inch of Kelly’s shoulder, arms firmly around her lover's stomach, twining their legs together “Ready to sleep?” Alex asks, mumbling against the warm, dark skin. 

Kelly pushes her body a little more into Alex, her fingertips softly touching the forearms that holds her. She sees the clock, bright red numbers that reads 1:09 AM. “I’m actually feeling a little restless, do you have it in you to have a conversation?” 

“Depends on the topic?” Alex’s eyes opens, trailing kisses up to Kelly’s cheek. 

Kelly turns around, inside of Alex’s arms, using her own hands to guide her lover’s arms to stay. Her smile is tired but it’s also one of the sultriest, naughtiest smile Alex has ever seen. “Sex, things I never want anyone else to know, things I want to know about you.” 

“I have all the ‘it’ in me for that conversation right now.” She tightens her hold around Kelly, keeping her firmly against her body. “Where do you want to start?” 

“Me.” Kelly uses one of her hands to guide one of Alex’s hands lower on her body, while the other rest against the back of Alex’s thighs. “If that’s okay with you?” 

“So very okay. I’m listening, Kelly.” Alex lets her lover quietly tell her where to touch her, moving her hands where she’s guided to. Beneath her fingers she feels a little line of raised skin, a scratch from earlier, made in the throes of passion.

“You’re very intense when we have sex and I want you to know that I _ love _ it.” Her voice drips with meaning, with lustful emphasis on the word. “I want more of that, much, much more of that.” A soft, wet kiss lands on Alex’s neck. “More intense, more, more and more.” she repeats it in a soft, eager whisper. 

Alex whimpers, burying her face into Kelly’s neck and she bites her, lightly once. “Are you sure you just want to talk?” her voice strains with re-awakened desire. They both laugh a bit. “Tell me what you want?” 

“You hold back during sex, Alex.” Kelly says and it’s the furthest from an accusation. “You control everything you do and you barely let go, unless I’m the one in control.” It sounds like admiration really. “It’s beautiful and I want to know more about that.” 

Alex clears her throat and her cheeks warm with a deep blush. “I’m scared. I’m scared of telling you.” 

“Why?” Kelly only pulls Alex closer, so their lips are near each other’s ears. These words are meant only for each other, not even the stars and the birds may hear their love in this moment. 

“You’re an incredibly smart woman, Kelly, you know how people work, I’m afraid if I tell you any of this, you’ll realize what kind of person I am and leave.” Tears falls on Kelly’s shoulders.

“I won’t leave, Alex. I want to talk, I want to know how to make these moments more like us.” Kelly smiles. “I want us to talk about it so we know where to go and what to avoid.” 

“You wanted to start, to talk about you. So do it. You're just as shy as I am." Alex runs her fingernails over the marks from earlier, insisting with knowing smirk. 

Kelly sits up in the bed, pouting at Alex. “Fine! You win." she takes a calming breath "When I say I want things to go intense, I mean want more scratchings, bites and pinches, I want you to pin me down like you did earlier, but for the whole time. I want you to leave marks, I want to remember what we did for days after.” 

Alex sits up to and she pulls Kelly to sit on her lap, there’s a smile on her now, worries gone. “Go on.” 

“I want to feel intense things emotionally, I want to play out scenes and ideas, I want to use our minds too. I want to do that to you too, if you want.” She kisses Alex’s lips.

“You know that ridiculously hot black dress you wore the other night? And the lingerie under it?” Alex says, whispering to Kelly. “The thing you bought with my credit card, for 250$?” 

“I know of them?” Kelly smiles innocently, curious about where this is going.

“Wear them, next time you feel like something intense. I’ll cut them off of you.” Alex’s whispers could’ve been lost to a single breath from Kelly. “What do you say?” 

“Never point a knife at my throat or my neck. Ever.” Kelly stare into Alex’s eyes, pushing her index finger into her chest, lightly. “After the clothes are off, what happens?” 

“You lay back as still as you can be while I mark you with my teeth, with my nails, maybe with the knife.” Alex’s eyes fill to the brim with tears, maybe fear, maybe shame, definitely relief. 

“I won’t be able to stay still on my own with a knife in play, you’ll need to tie me down.” Kelly explains, whispering further limits. “No marks visible to the public with the knife, no cuts, no scratches on my face.” 

“So far, those would pretty much be my limits for something like that too. Would you do that to me? Is that something you’d want?” Alex dry her unspilled tears on her forearms.

“I never thought about the idea of cutting clothes off before, you made me curious about that. Maybe cutting something that means something to you, something you’re attached to, if you’d let me.” Alex squirms and closes her eyes, leaning back into bed, dragging Kelly back down, so she lies on top of her.

“Only things I offer you first, please don’t ask for it.” Alex whispers. 

“I might refuse, if it’s offered just to discard something you won’t use.” Kelly looks at Alex’s reaction to that limit.

Alex’s smile widens. “I’ll only offer meaningful, worthy gifts. I promise.” 

Kelly fan herself with her hands. “See, talking about sex isn’t so bad.” 

“I’m not sure if this was just a conversation or actual sex.” Alex squirms a little bit, under Kelly’s body.. 

Kelly slides off of Alex, resting her head on her naked chest, staring up with a warm smile. “I’m pretty sure some people considers negotiations like that foreplay.”

  


* * *

They leave it at that for a few days, a few weeks even, just to let the reality of the conversation sink, to give them time to consider the meanings and what they really want. It hasn’t been forgotten, but it’s definitely not the first thing on Alex’s mind when the ideas they put forth, manifest in real life. 

They’re having dinner with Kara, Lena and Nia, a girl’s night out. Alex is the first to arrive, then Lena and Kara show up together, of course. Nia comes a few minutes later, wearing a black dress that definitely came out from Lena’s closet. 

Kelly however runs later than all of them, arriving a full half hour late. She shows up with a sheepish smile, a quiet apology and a quick kiss to her very distracted girlfriend. Kelly is wearing _ the _ black dress and, judging by the outlines that Alex sees through the fabric, _ the _ lingerie set. 

Alex is eerily silent for the whole meal, she laughs in the right place when the other girls make a joke. Before the dessert is even offered by the wait staff, before Kara can ask a question, she decides to go back home. 

Kelly follows immediately. Both of them pay for the whole table, the meals and an additional bottle of wine. 

Nia’s instagram features a great picture of Kara, Lena and herself with a pair of drawn stick figures with Alex and Kelly’s names above the drawings’ head. 

  


* * *

  


Kelly walks into Alex's apartment first, heels clicking as she makes her way deeper into it, heading for the large, comfortable bed. She looks through the wardrobe for something, pulling it from under a stack of papers and files. 

Alex get rid of her own shoes, discard the blazer she kept over her white button up, she folds her slacks and set them in the laundry bin. She’s wearing only her button up shirt and the black set of underwear she decided on before the date.

Kelly sets the first aid kit she just retrieved at the foot of the bed, quickly reviewing the content, just in case an accident happens. 

Alex opens the closet near the entrance, retrieving the blade she’s had in mind from its hiding place. It’s a butterfly knife with a black matte handle, a short curved blade with only one edge, closed off securely, unused yet. She disappears into the bathroom, to disinfect it, leaving the bottle out for later.

Kelly waits near the bed, taking off her earrings and making sure either of their phones won’t ring for the evening. She gasps when Alex stands behind her, feeling the warmth of her lover against her back, feeling the strong arms envelop her. 

Alex kiss her neck and brings the knife, still closed and secured, up. So that Kelly can see it closer. “It’s a butterfly knife.” Slowly, with both hands, Alex opens the handle to reveal the blade, it glistens with the apartment’s dim lighting. “It’s a new, fresh out of the package one, which I just cleaned like I would do any knife for surgery.” Alex’s left hand press down, flat, against Kelly’s belly and holds her against her body, using her right hand to do a simple flipping trick with the knife. 

Kelly gasps at the sudden movement, impressed by the trick, impressed by how strong the adrenaline surge is. “You’re trained with it?” her voice trembles, it almost feel like she’s already on the verge of tears, yet the smile on her lips is wide. 

“Every Thursday morning for the past few years, I’ve had knife practice with a few experts at the DEO.” Alex’s other hand dips lower and lower, until it reaches Kelly’s core, through the dress and lingerie, she applies a light amount of pressure. “Touch it.” Alex whispers, her voice too strained with desire to make a real sound. 

Kelly’s hands are trembling, the simple presence of the knife bringing her sense to an ironic sharp edge, the warmth from Alex and the pressure from her lover’s fingers make her body tingle all over, she set the tip of her index over the blade, then caresses the handle suggestively. “I want to do it Alex.” 

Alex’s eyes sting, threatening to spill tears. “All you need to say is that you want to stop and this ends.” Alex kisses Kelly’s neck and sucks a bit of skin between her teeth, threatening a hickey, making her lover laugh. “I want to cut off your shoes first. Do you want me to tie you down for that?” 

“I’d like to try without restraint for the shoes.” Kelly whispers back, she sits on the edge of the bed, turning to face Alex, eyes wide and heart beating wildly. 

Alex kneels in front of Kelly, she kisses the top of each foot before, running her fingers over the straps of the fancy heels. “I didn’t buy those shoes, Are you sure it’s okay?” as she brings the blade closer to the first, thin, flimsy strap. 

“You’ll just have to buy me new shoes.” Kelly flirts with half lidded eyes and a sultry smile. She wiggles her toes at Alex. 

Alex smirks, she pokes the point of the blade against Kelly foot, not enough to pierce skin. “You’re pushing it.” 

Kelly winces, her feet clench and the muscles in her legs flex against her instinct to kick and she giggles sheepishly after that. “Okay, okay, no new shoes.” she pouts and laughs a little bit more when she feels Alex’s lips kiss the area the knife hit. She sees Alex’s arm moving a few times and feel the left shoe getting looser and looser until it falls to the floor. 

Alex’s gaze roams Kelly’s legs, up and down and beneath the skirt. She brings the blade close to the other foot and slowly slides the edge between the strap and the skin, causing a little yelp by Kelly. She repeats the gesture for each of the straps until the shoe just falls off. 

Kelly gasp and there’s a tremor in her breathing, she almost sob when she feels Alex’s hands running up her legs, the blade close to her skin, but it doesn’t touch her. ”I need you to tie me down, it’s too hard to stop myself from moving.” 

Alex set the knife down on the nearest nightstand, opens one of its drawers and pulls a few lengths of leather out. Each ankle is wrapped lovingly, tied separately to the base of the bed. Alex kiss each of her lover's wrists and binds them together, above Kelly's head. She uses the last strap to secure them to the headboard. 

“Alex, I can still move.” Kelly demonstrate, squirming in her binding, the dress hikes up a little as a result. 

Alex climbs on top of Kelly, straddling her legs, grabbing the knife from the nightstand. She does a little flourish with it. The agent’s training kicks in and she restraint her lover’s lower body with her legs and press her left forearm across Kelly’s chest, bent forward to maintain the hold. “I’m going to cut your panties off.” 

“Why not the dress first?” Kelly pushes back a bit against Alex, testing her strength and reaction. She finds herself sinking further into the pillows and mattress quickly. 

Alex holds the knife up so that Kelly can see it. “I want to know how much you’re enjoying this.” then brings the knife lower and lower, pressing the flat of the blade against the side of Kelly’s leg, just dipping low enough so she can go back up again, under the dress.

Inch by inch, she feels the blade against her skin, getting closer to the fabric and lace adorning her hips and pelvis. The anticipation is intense, her heart is beating faster than it was a moment ago. It sneaks under the fabric and turns so the blade meet the fabric. A quick snap later, the garment feels looser. Kelly tries to sway her hips, but finds herself unable to, locked in by Alex’s powerful legs. 

The blade switch hand and follow the same path, on the other leg, to sneak under the loosened panties and cut the last thing holding it in place. Alex pulls it out from under the skirt and drops it, right on a nearby pillow. The black lacy panties are soaked, cut in an almost symmetrical fashion. 

Alex dip the blade into the wetness soaking the fabric and press the flat of the blade against her own lips. 

“Oh fuck, Alex.” Kelly’s voice strains, trembles. Her eyes are wet with tears and each of her breaths draws out a short moan. “Just cut the dress off of me already.”

“Patience.” Alex replies sternly. 

“Or what?” There’s a laugh between the tremor of her voice, defiance laced with a prideful smile. 

It’s a taunt, a dare to Alex to do something with the knife. She straightens up and stare down, specifically at her girlfriend’s chest, her left hand gently pressing against Kelly’s ribs. She brings the point of the knife against the ride side of her chest. “Or I’m doing this, on every ribs.” she precisely jabs the knife, into the fabric of the dress and directly against Kelly’s ribs. 

When she withdraws the knife, the point has a bit of blood on it. 

Kelly’s body tense roughly, the scream she swallows feels more like it’s out of pleasure than pain however. “I’ll be patient, I’ll be patient, I promise.” 

“Good.” Alex set the knife down right next to the panties. “Now, I’m going to bring the knife up to your sternum, the point will be down and the blade facing me.” she traces the intended path of the knife until she reaches her dripping core. “Is that too close to your throat?” 

Kelly shakes her head slowly “No, it’s not too close.” she tries to buck her hips, to reach the teasing finger. 

“Then, I’ll cut the shoulder straps, the edge is going to be toward me and the point away from your neck.” Once again, she trace the path and position of the knife to Kelly. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, but warn me before you actually do it.” Another eager nod from Kelly.

Alex picks up the butterfly knife and does another little twirling trick with it, before leaning in again, point toward the sternum and edge toward her. She cut into the fabric of the dress and split it along the way down. The tip of the knife graze against Kelly’s skin, causing whimpers and little crimson scratches. The scratches stop the instant the point leaves the sternum. 

Kelly is gasping and breathing hard, her heaving chest pushing up against Alex’s constant pinning maneuver. 

“I’m going to do the strap on your right.” Alex carries the knife and execute the plan with perfect precision, repeating the warning and the success easily with the other side. 

Before her lays Kelly, her dress cut open and splayed to her side, a small bleeding spot on the right side and her sternum scratched raw by the knife’s point. Her chest heaves deep and heavy, her heartbeat rattles her body. Her damp, dripping core exposed. 

Alex set the knife back on the nightstand and begin to bite at Kelly’s neck, she then expose her breasts, tugging the bra down to reveal her target, biting there too, leaving her teeth mark denting the skin. She leaves a trail of bruises from neck to pelvis. It takes barely a few touches of her tongue for Kelly to scream in pure bliss. 

* * *

Kelly watches Alex carefully uses the first aid kit to disinfect her scratch, her little puncture wound on her rib and the various bite marks littering her chest and stomach. “What are you thinking about?” 

Alex doesn’t respond right away, lost in her thoughts and task to realize Kelly is even speaking.

“Earth to Alex, come in Alex.” Kelly doesn’t move, her body won’t let her yet. 

That seems to draw her attention enough. “Sorry, sorry!” Alex set the kit aside, done with it.

“I want to know what’s on your mind?” Kelly smiles, her voice hoarse from the strain the night put on it. 

“Budgeting to buy you those new shoes.” Alex says with a very, very tired voice, a warm smile on her lips. 

Kelly tries to fight her laughter, but fails. It’s contagious and makes Alex collapse in bed right next to her, pulling her into a hold.


End file.
